Episode 52 (2011)
Assault × And × Impact (シュウゲキ×ト×ショウゲキ, Shūgeki × to × Shōgeki) is the 52nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on October 21, 2012. Overview The Phantom Troupe members attack the auction and kill almost all of the mafia. Meanwhile, Silva and Zeno confront Chrollo and get involved in a big fight. Synopsis The Phantom Troupe continues to wreck havoc on the streets of Yorknew City. Meanwhile, Kurapika and his Boss are located in the room where Neon is resting. Kurapika decides to patrol the building but Light Nostrade stops him and begs him to stay for his daughter’s safety while waiting for their rescue and the doctor to arrive the building. Shortly after, the doctor arrives and examines Neon's condition. Bean questions Kurapika about him staying in Neon’s room instead of doing his job by hunting down the Phantom Troupe. Afterwards, Kurapika gets permission to patrol the building. While patrolling, members and bosses of mafia are seen unsatisfied with their situation. Kurapika then receives a call from Gon and Killua. The two tell Kurapika about them being kidnapped by the Phantom Troupe which made Kurapika angry at them. The two still insisted on helping him by giving him information but Kurapika refuses since he has another source and does not want them to get involved in his mission. After their conversation, the Phantom Troupe continues their rampage while getting near the auction building. The situation inside the Cemetery Building is uncontrollable in which the members of the mafia start to panic and want to protect themselves by breaking the rules of the auction. Zeno and Silva appear and warn the mafias about a member of the Phantom Troupe who sneaked inside the building and making them realize how strong he is by saying he can kill them all in less than ten seconds. Kurapika who is in the middle of finding the enemy gets a call from his boss and he orders him to go back at the place where Neon is. Zeno and Silva finally finds Chrollo location and after a short chat, the three make their moves and start their battle. After a short action, Chrollo manages to cut Silva by using a Benz knife which is easily recognized by Silva and he managed to stop the poison from spreading. Zeno analyzes the abilities of Chrollo and manages to guess how he can steal someone else's ability. Zeno walks towards Chrollo and makes his move but he suddenly stops. He sees Chrollo taking action by using his ability, Bandit’s Secret —a book that contains the lists of the abilities he stole. Zeno becomes more cautious and uses his nen ability in fighting Chrollo within a distance and manages to guess the use of Chrollo’s book while fighting him. Chrollo keeps evading Zeno's attacks while not letting his guard down on Silva. When Chrollo finally felt the presence of Silva, he gets caught from Zeno’s technique. When Chrollo is finally trapped, Zeno signals Silva to finish him off and Silva releases two large illuminating balls of aura aimed directly to Chrollo and his father. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc